


Nicknames and Lipbalm

by Kentastics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, It's just cute, Jaehyun has no shame, M/M, Smut, taeyong is shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: Jaehyun likes Taeyong, and Taeyong thinks he's playing with him. He's not.





	Nicknames and Lipbalm

Jung Jaehyun was twenty one years old. He was very popular, had a large group of friends and he practically had no shame. If he wanted to know someone he wasn't too shy to approach them, or ask for their number. If there was something he wanted to know, he would just ask, which lead to awkward situations sometimes. However, Jaehyun wasn't some rude or creepy guy. He was very polite towards others. He was a great friend, the kind of friend everybody wants.

Lee Taeyong was the complete opposite. He was extremely shy, didn't dare to talk to strangers at all. He had like two close friends, and he was fine with it. He was two years older than Jaehyun, but if you didn't know it you definitely couldn't see this. Taeyong was the kind of guy who would get nervous as soon as someone like Jaehyun tried to start a conversation, turning red and fumbling with the hem of his shirt. He didn't like Jaehyun's group of friends, and he would do anything to avoid them at all costs.

But Jaehyun had noticed the beautiful Taeyong, and he decided he wanted him. And Jaehyun always got what he wanted. He was well aware of the fact that Taeyong was avoiding him and his friend group, so he came up with a plan. He just happened to know Taeyong took the bus back home every friday, and even though Jaehyun had his own car he decided to take the bus that day. Jaehyun didn't care if his friends would make fun of him. He wanted Taeyong, and he would get him. Even if it meant getting home two hours later than usual because he took a bus that drove in the opposite direction from where he lived.

Jaehyun greeted the bus driver with a smile, walking straight towards where Taeyong was sitting. The older boy didn't even notice him, not even when he sat right next to him. Or maybe he did, but he pretended like he didn't. He only finally looked up when Jaehyun called out his name. He hadn't even said anything else, but Taeyong was already turning red. Jaehyun could tell by the look on his face that he was feeling nervous, and he didn't understand why. He was not really that bad, right? He was polite and always nice to others. He means no harm.

"May I have your number?" Jaehyun asked with a smile. Taeyong looked surprised. "My- My number? Why?" he asked quietly, but Jaehyun was already handing him his phone. "So I can call you later. Duh." he simply said. Taeyong punched in his number with shaky fingers, handing Jaehyun back his phone when he was done. "Why?" he asked again, and Jaehyun loved how the tips of his ears were burning red. "Because you're cute, Yongie. Let's get to know each other, yeah?" Jaehyun began, smile growing bigger when Taeyong let out a quiet _"Uhh..."_. "Great! I'm getting off the bus now, I actually live in the opposite direction. I'll call you later!" he continued. The bus stopped and he stood up, winking at Taeyong one last time before leaving the vehicle.

Taeyong was left speechless, so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed his busstop. He had tried so hard to avoid Jaehyun's group of friends, and yet the person he disliked most managed to ask him for his number. He didn't understand why, but it was probably just for fun. Taeyong knew he was just an average student, who just happened to stood out because of his bright red hair. He knew people were probably making fun of him behind his back, but as long as they didn't actually laughed at him in his face it was okay. But Jaehyun was a meanie in his eyes, and he was getting too close. He didn't want to actually give the younger boy his number, he just wanted him to leave. Now he probably thought Taeyong liked him, and he would tell all his friends about it. How stupid.

However, Jaehyun on the other hand was absolutely thrilled. He was genuinely interested in Taeyong, and he really was planning on calling him later that day. His friends weren't involved in this, it was just Jaehyun trying to talk to a pretty boy. Jaehyun didn't know about Taeyong's insecurities, he thought the boy was just a little shy. He thought Taeyong didn't care about what people thought of him, he had bright red hair after all. Jaehyun had an image in his head about how Taeyong was, and that image was totally wrong. He found out soon enough.

Jaehyun was sitting on his bed, waiting for Taeyong to pick up. He smiled to himself when he heard a quiet _"Hello?"_ on the other side of the line. "Hey Yongie, it's Jaehyun!" he said cheerfully. For a few seconds it was quiet. _"Did you need something?"_ Taeyong then asked, voice barely loud enough for Jaehyun to hear. "No, just thought it would be nice to talk for a while." he answered honestly. Taeyong didn't answer. "Yongie?" Jaehyun said again, and he could hear Taeyong cough. _"Just- Just Taeyong is fine."_ Taeyong mumbled, and Jaehyun's smile grew. "I like giving nicknames, though. Yongie suits you."

 _"Can't you come up with something else?"_ Taeyong then asked. Jaehyun shook his head, realizing Taeyong couldn't see it. "Does cutie sound better?" he asked cheekily, and it was quiet again. _"I guess Yongie is fine..."_ Taeyong finally said, and Jaehyun was a little disappointed that the boy didn't seem to be interested. He wanted to try and make him interested, though. "So what will you call me?" he started. "You could call me Jaehyunnie, Jae, or baby. You choose." He wished he was actually talking face to face with Taeyong, because he really would've loved to see the boy's reaction.

"B- Baby?" Taeyong asked. Jaehyun knew he asked it in confusion, but he took the opportunity to tease him some more. "I didn't think you'd pick that one, but it's fine by me." he said. At this point Jaehyun was smiling like crazy. "I didn't mean it like that!" Taeyong suddenly said, louder than before, and Jaehyun laughed. "That's a shame. It would've been cute." he said.

The conversation went on like that for a while. It was mostly Jaehyun asking Taeyong questions about anything, the older boy falling silent after every question before answering. Jaehyun was enjoying it, though, and he was a little sad when he noticed the time. He had been on the phone with Taeyong for about an hour now, and Johnny was supposed to come over. He could be here any minute now. "Hey, Johnny is coming over so I have to hang up now. I'll see you on monday, Yongie!" he said, and Taeyong's answer was more than he could ever wish for. _"See you on monday, baby."_

Taeyong however was shaking by the time the phone call had ended. He had secretly enjoyed their conversation, and he was somewhat convinced that Jaehyun really was just being nice. But now he had other insecurities, like did Jaehyun even enjoy the phonecall? Wouldn't he think it was weird that Taeyong was answering so awkwardly? Did he even say the right things? It was irrational, but Taeyong couldn't help it. Especially after the last thing he had said. He didn't even understand where he got the courage from, but he wished he had never said it. He never hung up the phone so quickly in his entire life, and a part of him wished he wouldn't have to see Jaehyun again until like a year later, when the younger would probably forget that he had ever even said it.

For the rest of the weekend Taeyong felt anxious for monday. What was he supposed to do? Should he ignore and avoid Jaehyun and his group of friends like he always does? He didn't like the idea of approaching Jaehyun. But what if Jaehyun approached him? The thought of that alone nearly gave him a panic attack. This was a mistake, a big, big mistake and it shouldn't have happened.

So when monday came Taeyong actually felt dizzy. He just wished with his whole heart that he wouldn't see the younger boy, still feeling embarrassed about their conversation the friday before. He knew Jaehyun didn't have class until later that day, which made him slightly hopeful. But the thing was that Jaehyun always arrived right when Taeyong was about to leave, and this made the older boy feel anxious again.

And he seemed to ran out of luck. Taeyong was about to walk towards the door when he noticed Jaehyun in the distance. He froze on the spot, heart beating faster while he tried to decide if he was going to just pass the younger boy or if he was going to turn around and run in the opposite direction. It didn't matter which one he would choose, because he would make a fool out of himself anyway. It was when Jaehyun waved at him that he realized he had to decide what he was going to do. So instead of approaching the younger boy he quickly walked around the corner, running fast so that Jaehyun wouldn't see where he was going.

But Jaehyun wasn't stupid. The younger boy was well aware of the fact that Taeyong was running from him, and he didn't like this at all. He pouted to himself, wanting the day to end already so he could call Taeyong. He just really wanted to hear the boy's voice, to have a conversation with him and maybe flirt some more. Because unlike Taeyong, Jaehyun was actually smiling like crazy when he hang up the phone that friday. It was so bad that even Johnny had noticed. Jaehyun didn't tell him about Taeyong yet, of course, but he did tell him about how he was flirting with someone. If everything went well he was planning on introducing Taeyong to his friends soon.

 

The day went by way too slowly. Jaehyun felt as if he had spent a whole day at school, while in reality it had only been two hours. He felt excited when he walked home, even though it was cold and already dark outside. Usually he only had small crushes on people, but there was something about Taeyong that made him feel like a clingy and needy person. Taeyong made him smile without even knowing it, and right now his main goal was to make the older boy smile as well. But first he had to figure out why Taeyong avoided him earlier that day.

He nervously bit his lip as he waited for Taeyong to pick up the phone. _"Hello?"_ he could hear the boy say, and he couldn't help but smile. "Hey Yongie!" he said cheerfully, and there was that awkward silence again. "Were you avoiding me today?" he continued, waiting for Taeyong to say something. _"Uhh..."_ Jaehyun could hear him clearing his throat. _"N- No? I was- uh, I had to go somewhere."_ Taeyong said, but Jaehyun wasn't convinced. "But you finish school when I arrive. Don't lie to me, Yongie." he answered, and it was quiet again.

"Are you embarrassed about what you said last friday?" Jaehyun then asked. He just wanted to be closer to Taeyong. _"I- I have no idea what you're talking about."_ Taeyong stuttered out. "Don't be silly, Yongie. I thought I was your baby?" Jaehyun said with a smile. He loved teasing the older boy. It would just be better if he was actually talking to Taeyong face to face. But Taeyong didn't answer.

"Taeyong? What's wrong?" he asked softly, hoping the older boy would open up to him. _"What do you mean?"_ Taeyong asked back, just as quietly. "I'm genuinely interested in you but I feel like you don't feel the same. Did I do something wrong?" Jaehyun asked, and Taeyong immediately yelled out a quick _"No!"_ , surprising the both of them. _"I'm just- I'm a little shy and insecure, that's all..."_ Taeyong continued, a little less loud this time. "Would it be better if I came over?" Jaehyun suddenly asked, hoping Taeyong would say yes.

 _"Uhm... o- okay?"_ Taeyong said quietly after a few seconds. Jaehyun couldn't believe his ears. He was hoping him to say yes, but he wasn't expecting him to actually do so. Once again a big smile appeared on his face. "I'll be there in half an hour." he said before hanging up. He quickly ran down the stairs, putting on his coat and almost slamming the door shut behind him. It was cold outside, and Jaehyun started walking faster. In all his excitement it didn't even came into his mind that he could've taken his car, but he was already on his way now.

He arrived at Taeyong's house after almost exactly thirty minutes. And even though he was freezing cold, he had a smile on his face when Taeyong opened the door. They looked at each other for a while until the older boy cleared his throat. "Uh... Come in?" he said. It was more like a question, like he wasn't sure if this was the right decision. And that was exactly what was going on inside Taeyong's head.

Taeyong didn't know what came over him when he agreed to this. It's like a part of him craved for Jaehyun's love and affection, wanted to get to know him better and hoping for more. But then there was another part of him that told him not to do it. It was the irrational part, the part that told him Jaehyun only had bad intentions and that he would end up getting old by himself. Taeyong's head was a mess, but he was too embarrassed to admit it. He was too scared to tell Jaehyun no at this point, because the part that craved for the boy's love and affection was only growing bigger, and Taeyong didn't understand why.

Taeyong also didn't know how to feel when Jaehyun suddenly hugged him. The boy had already taken off his coat and shoes, and Taeyong hadn't even realized it. "You're cold." he quietly said, and Jaehyun hummed in agreement. "You can- You can go to the living room and make yourself at home, I guess. I'll make you something to drink." Taeyong said, and Jaehyun smiled sweetly at him, doing as he was told. He probably thought Taeyong was being nice, while in reality he was just freaking out and needed some time to get his heart rate back to normal.

He went to the kitchen to make him and Jaehyun some hot chocolate, thought after thought shooting through his head. He was done way too soon for his liking, and with shaky hands he picked up the mugs. He walked back into the living room, putting the mugs down on the table before looking at Jaehyun. The younger boy had done as Taeyong had told. Jaehyun was sitting on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest and his head on top of them, smiling brightly. Taeyong said nothing. Instead he silently sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Yongie..." Jaehyun whined. "You're sitting too far away from me." he said before crawling, literally crawling, closer to Taeyong. He sat right next to him, and Taeyong wasn't entirely sure if he hoped Jaehyun would be cheesy and wrap his arm around him or not. "What do you wanna do?" Taeyong asked without looking up. "We could watch a movie?" Jaehyun offered in response, and Taeyong nodded. "Do you like horror movies? We could watch The Conjuring?" Jaehyun then said. _No!_ "Uh, yeah sure." Taeyong said. Stupid.

Horror movies frightened the living hell out of Taeyong, and this one was no exception. He just hoped Jaehyun wouldn't notice. "Scared, Yongie?" Jaehyun asked after a while, a smirk on his face. Taeyong could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. "Shut up, Jae." he said, glaring at the younger boy. Jaehyun just laughed, and he did what Taeyong had feared. Or secretly wanted. He draped one of his arms around Taeyong's shoulder, making him freeze instantly.

By the time the movie had ended, Taeyong felt like he was burning up. Jaehyun only removed his arm when he stood up to get the remote, turning off Netflix. But when he sat back down the arm was right back on his shoulder. They didn't say anything, just looked at the television in silence. Taeyong would never admit it, but he was watching cartoons before Jaehyun arrived, and this was exactly what was on tv at that moment. Taeyong was already happy the boy didn't say anything about it, because at this point in life he could probably cry in embarrassment. Instead Jaehyun seemed to be focused on the cartoon that was playing. Was it Winx Club? Taeyong wasn't sure.

"Kiko reminds me of you." Jaehyun suddenly said when the blue bunny appeared on the screen. "Such a cute and adorable little bunny." he said right after. Jaehyun then turned his head to look at him. "Which character reminds you of me?" he asked, and Taeyong was quiet for a while, thinking about his answer. "Pepe." he then said, and Jaehyun smiled. "Pepe? Why?" he asked, and Taeyong just shrugged, feeling embarrassed of his own thoughts. "Pepe is cute and clingy, always trying to be near Kiko." he mumbled. It really did remind him of Jaehyun, who seemed to be always trying to get near him and didn't know the definition of personal space.

"I think I'll call you little bunny from now on." Jaehyun announced, and Taeyong glared at him. "Fine. Then you're... Baby bird?" Jaehyun had a smirk on his face, and Taeyong knew that couldn't mean anything good. "It's perfect without the 'bird' part." Jaehyun said, and Taeyong looked a little confused. "Baby?" he asked, and then it clicked. "Wait, no-" Jaehyun was already laughing. Taeyong's face now had a bright red colour, almost as red as his hair. "Don't you have to- like, go home?" Taeyong asked in embarrassment. Jaehyun pouted. "It's dark, cold, and late. Can't I stay here for the night?" he asked, and as much as Taeyong wanted to say no, he didn't have the heart to do so. "Uh yeah, sure. You can sleep on the couch."

But of course he should've known Jaehyun wasn't going to do so. Taeyong was almost asleep, shivering under his covers, when Jaehyun decided it was a good idea to slip into bed with him. Taeyong almost jumped when he felt a warm body right next to his. "W- What are you doing?" he asked quietly, almost squeeling in surprise when Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him. "Being your big spoon? What else?" Jaehyun answered, and Taeyong could almost hear the smirk on his face. "I mean- What are you doing here? In my bed?" he asked. Jaehyun let out a sigh, and Taeyong got goosebumps when he felt his hot breath on his neck. "It's cold. Don't you think this is nice?" Taeyong was quiet after that. He pretended to have fallen asleep, but he could almost feel Jaehyun smile. It didn't take long for him to actually fall asleep.

 

When Taeyong woke up the next day he noticed he wasn't alone, and he almost screamed. It took him a few seconds to remember that Jaehyun slipped into bed with him. The worst part was that they weren't even in the same position anymore, and Taeyong wanted to throw himself out of the window right then and there. His head was on Jaehyun's chest, and to make it worse he was holding one of his hands, their fingers intertwined. He hoped Jaehyun wasn't awake yet, but once again luck wasn't on his side. The younger boy was softly stroking his hair, and when Taeyong looked up he had a smile on his face, the kind he couldn't really place. It was almost... Lovingly?

Taeyong quickly pulled his hand away. He got out of bed with a slight blush on his face. He was about to get dressed when he remembered Jaehyun was still in the room. "Could you... You know..." he started. Jaehyun immediately got the hint. He immediately turned onto his stomach on the bed, looking at the wall. Taeyong still felt slightly uncomfortable, but he decided that he trusted Jaehyun enough to get dressed while he was in the same room. And he was glad that Jaehyun didn't suddenly turn around, even though he was expecting him to. When he was done Jaehyun jumped out of bed, and before Taeyong could even turn around the boy already pulled his shirt over his head.

Taeyong squeeled and quickly turned around, eyes wide in surprise with what he just saw. Jaehyun was hot. "You don't have to turn around, Yongie." Jaehyun said with a laugh. "It's fine!" Taeyong brought out, a little louder than intended. He really did wanted to turn back around, but he didn't think he could handle the embarrassment or Jaehyun's teasing. Because he knew once he turned around he would start drooling.

"I'm done, you can look." Jaehyun said after a few minutes. Taeyong turned back around, and he stared right into Jaehyun's eyes. "Uh, would you like breakfast?" he asked nervously, relieved when Jaehyun nodded. He quickly walked down the stairs, almost falling in the proces. He walked into the kitchen, taking two bowls and the cornflakes out of a cabinet. Taeyong was well aware of the pair of eyes that were watching him, he could almost feel them burn holes into his back. He quietly put the bowls and cornflakes on the table, sitting opposite of Jaehyun.

They ate their breakfast in silence, Jaehyun watching Taeyong the whole time. "You're such a cutie." Jaehyun suddenly said, making Taeyong almost choke on his cornflakes. "Don't say that." Taeyong mumbled, looking at the table while chewing on his cornflakes faster. "But it's true! Such an adorable baby." Jaehyun said with a smile. "Let's go!" Taeyong said loudly, completely ignoring Jaehyun's comment. He stood up from his chair and put on his coat, Jaehyun following soon after.

They left for school way too early. Jaehyun walked way too close to Taeyong, which made the older boy sweat like crazy. "You okay, cutie?" Jaehyun asked after a while, breaking the silence between them. "Yeah, uh- You're just so handsome it makes me nervous." Taeyong admitted. He didn't know why he said it, but he felt like he had to flirt back if he wanted Jaehyun to stick around. It took all of his courage to say it, but he did it and he could only hope for the best. He looked up at Jaehyun, who was smiling brightly.

"Can I hold your hand?" Jaehyun asked, and Taeyong could feel his heart beating loudly. "If you want..." he answered quietly, but that was enough for Jaehyun to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers. They walked in silence, and when Taeyong finally felt his heart rate slowing down again he couldn't help but smile. Jaehyun also seemed to notice this. "You like this?" he asked, and Taeyong nodded. "It's nice." he answered shyly. 

They walked in silence after that, and Taeyong felt happy and peaceful. Little did he know that this wouldn't last long, though, because when they arrived at the school building Jaehyun's friends were already there. Of course they were, their classes probably started earlier than Taeyong's and Jaehyun's. The younger boy happily waved at his friends, walking in their direction and pulling Taeyong with him. Oh no.

Taeyong could feel a wave of panic come over him when suddenly all of Jaehyun's friends turned their heads to look in his direction. He tried to look at them, he wanted to be polite and greet them, but no words came out. He didn't know where to look, his eyes shooting from left to right, up and down. How many friends did Jaehyun even have? Four? Six? Taeyong didn't know, he couldn't think properly. At this point he was sure Jaehyun could feel his sweaty hand. Was he having a panic attack?

He couldn't focus on Jaehyun anymore. He didn't notice Jaehyun introducing him to his friends, couldn't even hear their names. His heart was beating loudly, and he was suddenly well aware of his surroundings. Was everyone looking at him? No. Were they laughing at him? Thinking about how weird he was? Judging him? No. But in Taeyong's head the answer on all those questions were yes, yes, _yes_.

"Taeyong, you're hurting me." Jaehyun said loudly, one of the few things that Taeyong actually heard. It was only then he noticed he had tried to clench his fists, not realizing he was still holding Jaehyun's hand. Taeyong felt as if he almost stopped breathing. He needed to get out of there. Away from Jaehyun, away from his friends. Everything around him was so loud, but at the same time he couldn't focus on anything at all, only his own thoughts. Jaehyun's friends were still staring at him. Taeyong wanted to cry.

"I- I'm going- I have to use the bathroom." Taeyong brought out, before running off. The hallway was too crowded, too loud, and Taeyong swore he could just break down in the middle of the building right there, surrounded by all those students. But he managed to make his way through the bathroom, slamming the door shut and ignoring the one other person who was there. He got into one of the stalls, completely forgetting to lock the door, and he broke down crying. He sat down on the floor, trying to process what exactly just happened. He had made a fool out of himself in front of Jaehyun and all his friends. They probably thought he was some sort of freak now. And this is why he thought he was better off on his own, with only two close friends.

"Taeyong?" a voice called out, and Taeyong almost jumped. It was Jaehyun. He wasn't expecting the boy to follow him, but he should've known. Jaehyun probably wanted an explanation about what the fuck just happened. Taeyong tried to be quiet, if he didn't make any noise Jaehyun might just leave. But his stupid ass couldn't stop crying, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a sob. Taeyong could just silently wish for Jaehyun to go away now.

But Taeyong wasn't a lucky person, and he could hear Jaehyun's footsteps coming closer. "Taeyong?" Jaehyun asked. He stood still right in front of the stall Taeyong was sitting in. Taeyong closed his eyes, but he could hear the door being opened. "Yongie..." Jaehyun said softly, closing the door behind him. Taeyong could feel him sitting down next to him. He opened his eyes again, looking up at Jaehyun. "I-" he started, but Jaehyun interrupted him. "Calm down first, talk later." he said softly. "Is it okay if I hug you?" he asked, and Taeyong nodded.

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the trembling boy, pulling him closer. Taeyong could feel him stroking his back in a comforting way, and he let his head fall down on Jaehyun's shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself, Yongie..." Jaehyun said quietly, grabbing his hand. Taeyong hadn't even realized he was pinching himself. "Just focus on me. Focus on my voice, my touch. Nothing else, just me." Jaehyun continued. Taeyong closed his eyes again, trying to focus on Jaehyun's voice. The younger boy kept whispering to him, and Taeyong was kinda grateful for this.

Taeyong wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time he had calmed down. There hadn't been anyone in the bathroom for a while, which probably meant classes had already started. "Thank you..." Taeyong said quietly. Jaehyun moved his hand up to Taeyong's chin, making the older boy look up. Taeyong still didn't dare to look at him. "I'm not judging you, cutie." Jaehyun said softly. "You were having a panic attack and that was partly my fault. I should've known. I'm sorry." he continued. He really did sound like he felt bad. Taeyong finally looked him in the eyes. "I should've told you..." he said quietly. "I should've known better. I had a feeling it was more than you just being shy." Jaehyun said with a sigh.

"I just- I hope you'll still stick around after this..." Taeyong admitted after a while, and Jaehyun smiled at him. "Taeyong, this changes nothing. You're still my cute baby bunny." he said, and Taeyong let out a sigh of relief. "Then you're still my baby." he said with a small smile, making Jaehyun laugh. "That's what I want to hear." he started. "Now come on, let's get up from the floor. Think you can go to class or do you want me to take you home?" Jaehyun helped Taeyong get up from the floor, opening the door again. "Please take me home... And- stay with me? Maybe?" Taeyong stuttered out. Jaehyun grabbed his hand. "I can do that."

 

After that day they had gotten closer. Jaehyun still gave Taeyong cute nicknames, and Taeyong still called Jaehyun baby. Taeyong could still get incredibly shy around Jaehyun, though. His feelings for the younger boy only got stronger with each day that passed, and Taeyong didn't know what to do with himself. He had never really been in a relationship before, he didn't even have his first kiss yet. He was also way too shy to tell Jaehyun about his feelings for him, too scared to get rejected.

Jaehyun however, was feeling happier than ever. He was planning on asking Taeyong to be his boyfriend soon, but he hadn't quite figured out how yet. That was, until he saw Taeyong putting on lipbalm, and he just had to say something smooth. Taeyong was standing in front of his locker, probably waiting for him. Jaehyun approached him with a smile on his face. The hallway was almost completely empty, as it was friday and most people had already left.

"Is that lipbalm?" Jaehyun asked, pointing to the object Taeyong was holding. Taeyong nodded with a small smile on his face. "It is! Strawberry flavoured! Wanna try?" he asked, and Jaehyun saw this as an opportunity. "Yeah, let me taste it." he said. Taeyong was about to hand him his lipbalm, but Jaehyun grabbed his wrist. He moved his face closer to Taeyong's, until they were only a few inches apart. "I was thinking of another way..." he said, smiling when Taeyong's cheeks turned a bright red colour. "Can I?" Jaehyun asked, and Taeyong nodded slowly. "Y- yes." And with that Jaehyun connected their lips. It was just a short, sweet kiss, but it didn't fail to make him feel warm all over.

Taeyong on the other hand was blushing like crazy, barely able to hold himself together. He practically melted into the kiss, his heart racing when he felt Jaehyun's lips move against his own. He found the courage to wrap his arms around Jaehyun's neck, pulling him closer. He could feel Jaehyun smile against his lips, and a few seconds later it was over. Taeyong opened his eyes, looking up at Jaehyun. "That- that was my first kiss." he said quietly. Jaehyun was stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I feel special. I hope it was good." he said with a smile. "It was, and... You are special. Maybe I should call you special baby instead." Taeyong answered.

"I think I have a new nickname for you, too." Jaehyun said, and Taeyong tilted his head. "Really? What is it?" he asked. He loved the nicknames the younger boy gave him. "Yeah. What do you think of 'boyfriend'?" Jaehyun asked with a smile. Taeyong could feel his heart beating even faster, if that was even possible. "B- Boyfriend?" he asked, cheeks turning red. "Yeah, how does that sound?" Jaehyun was still smiling at him. Was he really asking him to be his boyfriend? He was. "It sounds- It sounds perfect." Taeyong answered.

And that's pretty much how Taeyong became Jaehyun's boyfriend. Jaehyun couldn't be happier, and he knew Taeyong felt the same. But there was one thing that was bothering him, and he didn't know how to talk to Taeyong about it. He knew Taeyong was a virgin, and he would respect it if the boy didn't want to have sex yet. But the thing was that Taeyong never said anything about it, but instead changed the subject as soon as it was going there. So instead of asking him, Jaehyun decided to test his limits. Kissing a little deeper, a little more. Getting a little more touchy, a little more sexy. Taeyong never seemed to mind, but it also never got any further than that.

So one day Jaehyun decided to just go for it. He was in his bedroom waiting for Taeyong to finish his shower. He kept fantasizing about Taeyong's naked body, touching him all over and fucking him. His thoughts drove him crazy, and Jaehyun was horny. "Fuck it." he mumbled to himself. He took off his clothes, walking towards the bathroom and opening the door, which surprisingly enough wasn't locked. Did Taeyong want him to come in? He didn't know. Jaehyun closed the door behind him, and without a warning he joined his boyfriend in the shower.

Taeyong was so shocked that he couldn't even say anything. Yes, he secretly wanted Jaehyun to come in. No, he didn't have a plan in case he actually did so. What was he doing? This was a bad idea. "W- What are you doing?" Taeyong asked, his face turning red when he noticed Jaehyun's rock hard cock. "Don't play innocent now, Yongie. You didn't lock the door. I know you wanted me to join." Jaehyun answered with a smirk. Taeyong turned around in embarrassment, trying to ignore the way his boyfriend hugged him from behind, feeling up and down his body.

"J- Jaehyun!" he gasped out when the boy suddenly pinched his nipples. Jaehyun then started kissing his neck, and Taeyong couldn't help but tilt his head to the side, letting out a soft moan. He could feel himself getting hard, and he wasn't sure what to do. "Don't be shy, you can touch me." Jaehyun whispered in his ear, grabbing Taeyong's hand and guiding it to his cock. Taeyong hestitated before wrapping his hand around it, making Jaehyun moan. He started moving his hand up and down slowly, not sure if he was doing it right.

"Just like that. Do you want to go further, baby?" Jaehyun asked sweetly. Taeyong didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent. "Yongie? It's okay if you don't." Jaehyun said, and Taeyong turned around, placing his head in the crook of Jaehyun's neck. "But I do..." he mumbled. "I just- I don't know how... Will it even fit?" he continued, making Jaehyun laugh softly. "I promise it will, if you relax. I'll be gentle." he said, and Taeyong nodded. Jaehyun turned off the water and wrapped a towel around the both of them. "Not here, though. I want to be sure you're comfortable."

Jaehyun picked Taeyong up bridal style, walking to the bedroom and putting his boyfriend down on the bed. He hovered over Taeyong, and the older boy felt nervous. "Relax." Jaehyun whispered, before connecting their lips. Taeyong sighed, opening his mouth to let Jaehyun's tongue in. How bad could it be? He didn't have much time to think about it, because Jaehyun's hands were already sliding down to his thighs.

"It's easier if you put your feet flat on the bed." Jaehyun said, and Taeyong did as he was told, covering his face with his hands. "Don't hide, you're beautiful." Jaehyun grabbed his wrists, removing Taeyong's hands from his face. "I'm nervous." Taeyong admitted, and Jaehyun kissed his nose. "I promise you don't have to be. I will make you feel so good." Jaehyun said, and Taeyong felt a little better. He watched as Jaehyun got up from the bed, getting something from his nightstand.

"You have lube?" Taeyong asked with a small smile. Jaehyun smiled back at him, opening the bottle. "I just wanted to be prepared in case you were ready." he explained, coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube. Taeyong shivered when he felt Jaehyun's finger pressing against his entrance. Jaehyun looked into his eyes when he pushed his finger in, giving Taeyong some time to adjust.

"How does this feel?" Jaehyun asked after a few minutes. "This is okay... You can add another..." Taeyong said quietly. Jaehyun carefully slipped in another finger, and Taeyong could feel the slight burn, but it didn't really hurt. He could feel Jaehyun starting to pump his fingers in and out, and he let out a sigh. "Is this still okay?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong nodded, grabbing at his boyfriend as a sign for him to come closer. Jaehyun gladly did as he was told, connecting their lips again as he slowly fucked Taeyong with his fingers.

"Another one?" Jaehyun asked after a while, and Taeyong nodded again. Jaehyun pushed in a third finger, and Taeyong made a noise he didn't know he could make. "Hurts?" Jaehyun asked with a small smile. "It's fine..." Taeyong answered. "Just give me a minute." This is when Taeyong started to worry again. If Jaehyun's fingers already hurt, how would it feel if his cock was inside him? He tried not to think about it. Instead he tried to relax, just like Jaehyun had told him.

After a while it didn't hurt as much anymore. Jaehyun experimentally started to move his fingers again, crooking them in an attempt to find Taeyong's prostate. Taeyong moaned loudly when he found it, immediately covering his mouth with his hand in embarrassment. Jaehyun grabbed his wrist to remove his hand, softly kissing him on the lips. "Don't feel embarrassed. I want to hear you moan. It's hot." he said, while thrusting his fingers in and out of his boyfriend.

"Jae..." Taeyong moaned out. Jaehyun removed his fingers, and Taeyong suddenly felt empty. "Think you're ready for my cock?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong shook his head. "I'm scared. I don't think it will fit." he said. Jaehyun sweetly stroked his cheek. "Do you want to try?" he asked softly, and Taeyong hestitated. He did want to, but he was scared it would hurt. "Yes." he finally said, and Jaehyun smiled at him. "Do you want me to wear a condom or not?" he asked. Taeyong shook his head. "It's fine. I trust you."

Jaehyun then took the bottle of lube again, emptying what looked like almost the whole bottle, not wanting to hurt Taeyong too much. "Spread your legs, baby." Jaehyun said, and Taeyong did as he was told. His heart was beating loudly. Was he really going to lose his virginity? Jaehyun lifted one of his legs over his shoulder, and Taeyong closed his eyes when he felt his cock press against his entrance. "I'm going in now." Jaehyun said.

Taeyong almost screamed when Jaehyun pushed in, the pain almost unbearable. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Jaehyun stop, it's too big!" he cried out, and Jaehyun immediately stopped. "I'm already almost all the way in, baby. Just a little more." he answered softly, and Taeyong could feel him slowly pushing in further. He cried out Jaehyun's name. It felt as if he was being ripped apart. "It's okay. I promise it will only get better from now on." Jaehyun said, but Taeyong shook his head.

"It hurts. I want to stop." Taeyong cried out. Jaehyun stroked his cheek in an attempt to calm him down. "Baby... Do you trust me?" he asked, and Taeyong nodded. "Then please give me a little longer so I can make you feel good. What do you think?" Taeyong didn't answer. "If you really don't want to I'll pull out right now. I just want to please you." Jaehyun continued. He started to pull out, but Taeyong pulled him back down for a kiss. Jaehyun smiled against his lips, and he slowly started to move. Taeyong wrapped his arms around him, letting out pained noises and scratching Jaehyun's back.

After a while the noises turned into soft moans. Taeyong was starting to feel better, and he wanted more. Jaehyun smiled at him, picking up the pace. He concentrated on finding Taeyong's prostate again. It took him a few minutes to find it, but when he did Taeyong let out a loud moan, arching his back off the bed. "I told you it would feel good." Jaehyun said with a smile. Taeyong just pulled him back down for another kiss.

The kiss was a little gross, all tongues and a lot of spit, but Taeyong loved it. He was thankful for Jaehyun and his patience. He loved how Jaehyun tried to convince him to keep going, but without pressuring him into it. Taeyong didn't know he could feel this good, and he never wanted it to end. At that moment he realized how much he actually loved his boyfriend. They hadn't said it yet, but it seemed like the words just wanted to come out. It was like the words were pushing against his lips, and he needed to tell Jaehyun.

"I love you." he said quietly, looking straight into Jaehyun's eyes. Jaehyun looked surprised, but not in a bad way. He smiled at Taeyong, stroking his cheek lovingly while still slowly fucking him. Taeyong could feel his heart beating loudly, feeling a little scared of Jaehyun's reaction. Jaehyun kissed his lips a few times, before whispering a soft "I love you too", which made Taeyong feel even better. "You don't know how much I love you." Jaehyun continued, sliding one of his hands down to wrap it around Taeyong's cock, which had basically been neglected until then.

Taeyong let out another loud moan, already so close to cumming. "S- Stop, I'll cum if you don't." Taeyong warned his boyfriend, face red. Jaehyun didn't listen. Instead, he started stroking Taeyong's cock faster. "Then cum, baby." Jaehyun said, looking him straight in the eyes. Taeyong looked away, closing his eyes when it became too much. He felt like he was going to explode. He moaned out Jaehyun's name before cumming all over his chest and Jaehyun's hand, his whole body shaking.

"You're so pretty, Taeyong." Jaehyun whispered in his ear. Taeyong could tell by the look on his face and his sloppy thrusts that he was close as well. "Can I cum inside you?" Jaehyun asked. Taeyong turned his head again to look at him, nodding slowly. "Please." he almost whimpered, and that was all it took for Jaehyun to cum hard, spilling his load deep inside his boyfriend's ass, moaning loudly.

Jaehyun laid on top of him for a while, until he finally pulled out slowly, making Taeyong whine. Taeyong closed his eyes, immediately rolling on his side when Jaehyun rolled off him. He was exhausted. He didn't even notice Jaehyun getting off the bed, so he almost jumped when he felt something cold on his stomach. "It's just me, baby. Move your arms, I'm trying to clean you." Jaehyun said softly, and Taeyong did as he was told, letting his boyfriend wipe off the cum with a wash cloth. "All done." Jaehyun said, throwing the wash cloth in the corner of the room. Taeyong could feel him getting behind him in bed, letting out a hum when the boy pulled him close to his chest.

"How was that?" Jaehyun asked softly. He kissed Taeyong's cheek a few times when the older boy didn't respond, making him giggle. Jaehyun loved it when he did that. "Good." Taeyong finally answered, turning around to look at his boyfriend. Jaehyun kissed his nose, making him smile. "I love your smile. I love you." Jaehyun said. He was full of love for Taeyong, not caring about anything else at that moment. "I'm happy you were my first." Taeyong said quietly, still smiling. "I'm happy you let me be your first. And hopefully your last." Jaehyun answered. "I'm so in love with you, Yongie. I hope you'll stay with me forever." Taeyong giggled again, hiding his face between Jaehyun's chest and the bed. "Only if you marry me someday." he mumbled, and Jaehyun smiled. "That's my biggest goal in life."

 

In the months that followed Taeyong got less and less shy. Jaehyun found out how he was when he was really being himself, and he loved him even more for it. Taeyong was funny, gave the best advice and always tried to comfort him or cheer him up when he was sad. Another thing that Jaehyun loved about him was that Taeyong was extremely good in bed. At some point Taeyong had even surprised him after a long day of school. He had been waiting on him in his bedroom, pink thigh-high socks on, cute pink panties and a hairband with a pair of black kitten ears on his head. Jaehyun swore the boy was also wearing some make-up, and he didn't think he had ever been more turned on than at that moment. It was safe to say they were going at it all night.

But two months before their one year anniversary, things went downhill. Or at least, that's what Taeyong thought. Jaehyun seemed to be more distant and nervous around him, and it made Taeyong fall back into his old shy self, but at the same time he was becoming more clingy, more needy. He didn't want Jaehyun to leave him, but he had a feeling his boyfriend was seeing someone else. Jaehyun used to be at his house all the time, but lately he had been coming up with lame excuses as to why he can't come. Yes, Taeyong was definitely sure Jaehyun had someone else.

Taeyong started clinging onto Jaehyun after that, holding him close just to make sure his boyfriend wasn't going anywhere. Taeyong knew this wasn't the best solution, and that he should just confront Jaehyun instead, but he was scared of what the answer might be. And on another cold winter evening he was practically sitting on Jaehyun's lap, refusing to let go off him. He could see the annoyed look on Jaehyun's face.

"Taeyong, can you please let me breathe for a moment?" Jaehyun finally snapped, surprising Taeyong. The older boy let his head down, crawling off his lap and towards the other side of the couch. Yes, he really was going to be this petty. He watched as Jaehyun grabbed his phone, texting someone who apparently made him smile brightly. Shortly after this he stood up, and Taeyong looked up at him. "I have to go somewhere." Jaehyun announced, making Taeyong pout. "I don't want you to go..." he said, standing up and wrapping his arms around Jaehyun again. Jaehyun sighed.

"I've been here all day, I'll be back after a few hours." Jaehyun said, but Taeyong still refused to let go. "Tae, let go off me. You've been so clingy lately. I'm just meeting up with a friend." Taeyong let go off Jaehyun, feeling his heart drop. Tears started to form in his eyes when Jaehyun walked towards the door, putting on his coat without even giving him a kiss first. "You'll probably already be asleep when I get home. You don't have to wait for me, Yongie." Jaehyun said, before walking out the door, leaving a very sad and heartbroken Taeyong behind.

Jaehyun didn't know why, but he felt so nervous about his whole plan. The slightest change in Taeyong's actions made him worry. What if he had found out? He didn't want to ruin the surprise. He was scared Taeyong had already figured it out by now, judging by the way he had been acting lately. More clingy, that could only mean that he knew about Jaehyun's plan and tried to thank him in a subtle way, right? It made Jaehyun nervous, and he didn't know how to act around Taeyong because of it. So he had decided to meet up with Johnny to finish the last parts of his surprise. He didn't care if it was a little rushed, he couldn't keep it to himself any longer. He would wake up Taeyong when he got home, hoping his boyfriend would say yes.

He was done about half an hour after midnight, and he couldn't wait to go home. But when he arrived at his house he saw that the lights were still on. He figured that Taeyong had probably forgot to turn them off because he was so tired. The thought of this made Jaehyun smile. But much to his surprise Taeyong was still awake. He didn't see him, but as soon as he opened the front door he was greeted by loud sobbing noises. Jaehyun suddenly got worried. He quickly took his coat and shoes off before almost running towards the living room, where the sounds came from.

Taeyong tried to keep himself from making any more noise as soon as he heard the footsteps coming closer, but he failed miserably. He watched with teary eyes and blurred vision how Jaehyun kneeled down next to him, so that they were face to face. Taeyong laid down on the couch right after Jaehyun had left, and he didn't bother to move. He basically had been laying on the couch for hours, waiting for Jaehyun to come back so he could finally confront him.

"Yongie? What's wrong?" Jaehyun asked softly, clearly concerned. Taeyong could feel more tears welling up as he tried to find the courage to ask his next question. "Are you seeing someone else? I won't be mad, I just need to know." Taeyong choked out, and then it finally seemed to hit Jaehyun how stupid he had been. "Oh, Yongie..." Jaehyun started, bringing one hand up to stroke Taeyong's cheek. "Don't be silly. You're the only one for me. I don't think I'll ever be able to love someone as much as I love you." he said, and Taeyong closed his eyes. He brought his own hand up to place it on top of Jaehyun's.

"But you seem to be annoyed whenever I try to touch you and you suddenly go out all the time, not telling me where." Taeyong said, sniffling quietly. Jaehyun could feel his heart break. Taeyong thought he was cheating on him, and thinking back to how Jaehyun behaved it wasn't really a crazy thought. He started kissing Taeyong all over his face, not wanting to see the love of his life sad. "I thought you found out about my little surprise for you and I got nervous. I was so busy worrying I didn't even realize I've been neglecting you. I'm so sorry, Yongie." Jaehyun finally said. Taeyong finally looked him in the eyes, blinking a few times.

"Surprise?" Taeyong asked. He didn't know how to feel at all anymore. He was sad not even ten seconds ago, but as soon as Jaehyun mentioned he had a surprise for him, he felt a little guilty. He felt bad for even thinking Jaehyun would cheat on him, because deep down he knew his boyfriend would never. But the word 'surprise' made him a little excited, and very, very curious.

"Sit up for me first so I can explain it to you properly." Jaehyun said softly, and Taeyong did as he was told, letting his boyfriend sit right next to him. "Okay, so... I'm really nervous, as I don't know what you would think of it, but..." Jaehyun started, grabbing Taeyong's hand. "I kinda bought us a house, with a lot of help from friends and family. I want you to live with me, Yongie. I don't want to wake up knowing you have to go back home at some point. I want to wake up next to you and smile because we have our own home." he continued, looking at Taeyong hopefully.

Taeyong started to cry once again. "When are we moving in?" he asked, and Jaehyun let out a sigh of relief. "As soon as you want. Me and Johnny made sure everything was ready, that's why I was gone for so long tonight. That wasn't all, though..." Jaehyun said. He reached to his back pocket with a shaky hand, taking out a small red box. "You told me you would stay with me forever if I married you someday." he continued. For a second he thought Taeyong had stopped breathing. "Jaehyun..." he said, but his boyfriend didn't give him a chance to say anything else.

"I know it hasn't even been a year yet, but I'm still so in love with you and I still feel the butterflies whenever I see you, I can see the fireworks whenever we kiss. I really think you are my soulmate and the love of my life. If I can't have you, I don't want anyone else." Jaehyun finished, close to tears. Taeyong was full on crying again, a smile appearing on his face. "Yes." he said after a silence, and Jaehyun finally let his own tears go. "Yes?" he asked, smiling brightly. Taeyong nodded. "Yes!" he said again, watching as Jaehyun put the ring on his finger.

"I love you so, so, so much. Words can't even describe it." Jaehyun said, wiping away his tears. Taeyong crawled on top of him, kissing him softly on the lips. "I can't believe you were being this sneaky and didn't think of the possibility that it would look like you were seeing someone else. You're stupid." Taeyong said with a smile. "But I love you, so it's okay. This is more than okay. This is perfect, and you are too." he continued, before Jaehyun pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Taeyong felt stupid for accusing Jaehyun of cheating earlier. Jaehyun loved him, and he loved Jaehyun. He didn't know what the house Jaehyun had bought looked like, or how their wedding would go. But he was with the person he loved most, and that's all that mattered. Taeyong knew that as long as they were together, everything would eventually be fine.


End file.
